Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cookware and, more particularly, to cookware such as griddle plates and grill plates having improved thermal conductivity and uniform heating over an uneven heat source (such as a gas burner) by virtue of a core plate of high thermal conductivity, for example, a graphite plate encapsulated in a cast envelope of a metal such as aluminum or stainless steel.
Description of Related Art
To the best of my knowledge and belief, there has not been any cookware made or attempted prior to my invention which comprises a core plate of a high thermally conductive material such as graphite encapsulated within an envelope of an outer cast metal, such as aluminum or stainless steel. There have been attempts to encapsulate a graphite plate within a ceramic shell, but the ceramic/porcelain material is prone to chipping, cracking, and staining and possesses a coefficient of thermal conductivity far inferior to that of a metal such as aluminum.